


Ninja-GAY!

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: So What You Say, Let's Get Carried Away (Day After Day After Day After Day) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: AND a twitter fic, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Author's Favorite, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gay Character, Group chat, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, Memes, Multi, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Secret Identity, Social Media, Some Plot, Some angst, This Is STUPID, Timeline What Timeline, Twitter, Weed mention, a gc fic, a social mefia fic, and i lov it, have this trash heap i found in my drafts, i guess?, is this even how twitter works?, it is ALL OF THE FICS, lots of memes, really this a normal fic, some real life things, who knows - Freeform, yeah we gotta have ALL the good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: number one hit @fearleader@fiya plz tell us who the great fire ninja is in love withHot ‘n Spicy @fiyai cant tell you bc secret identities n shit bUT @masterofthekitchen just funcking fell over literally a second ago bc @softlightningboi just sneezed like a kittenHello! @masterofthekitchenHow dare you expose me like this.OrThe Ninja are in High school and are gay on Twitter.





	1. Greeting From The Green Ninja

Aspro @00FU

do you no what would be fucking fantastic? if the ninja had twitter.

 

Ninja News @NinjaNews

I know I'm a news account but @00FU same!

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

lmao if they did do you think the ninja would be gay and memey or would they be all PRy and a boring bunch

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i have been summoned

 

let's get this @bread

holy shit @greenbincha are you the green ninja??

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

yes now who summoned me

 

Yeehaw @farmerlesbian

idk??? @darknessuwu @00FU was it one of u???

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

i don't think so??

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

who spoketh my summoning words i need to know

 

Ninja News @NinjaNews

@greenbincha What did you hear?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i heard “the ninja” “memes” and “gay” in the same sentence

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

ok first, ASFJYTHJH, second how did you hear that??

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

well tbh i was looking for memes when i saw this

 

Ninja News @NinjaNews

This just in, the Green Ninja likes memes?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

excuse you we all like memes

 

Aspro @00FU

this is the best timeline

 

* * *

 

 

who are you? @fiddlestickspadunk

heyyy um,,,, @greenbincha why ‘plz dont steal me’????

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

well @fiddlestickspadunk you see, i get kidnaped a LOT so i wanted to inform peeps to not do that

 

who are you? @fiddlestickspadunk

omg r u ok????

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

honestly no (jk lmao im fine)

 

lapis @lazuli

omg @fiddlesitchspadunk the green ninja just replied to you how fo you feel???

 

who are you? @fiddlestickspadunk

i feel #blessed

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

why?? im not a blessing???

 

who are you? @fiddlestickpadunk

um your the fucking green ninja?!? everyone loves you??

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

sounds fake but ok

 

no one questions the @grapes

what do you mean??? we love you!!

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

are you SURE about that?

 

imma @bish

yes!!!! we love you green ninja!!!! we love you with the force of a thousand suns!!!!

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i doubt that

 

the good kush @thisisthedollarstore

why?? ACCEPT OUR LOVE OR SUFFER OUR WRATH! AND BY WRATH I MEAN LOVE!

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

o,,ok,,,,?

 

Apsro @00FU

no!!! we love you!!! you are our grean been!!

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

wow,,, u guys are being so nice to me?? and i just want to say i like you guys a lot more than my bullies

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

your What.

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

oh shit um uhhhh

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

You Have Bullies. Who Are They. Tell Me So I Can Kill Them.

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

whoops it appears i have become jared, 19

 

let's get this @bread

NO! u cannot escape our love!! get back here so we can kill them!!

 

number one hit @fearleader

tell us who they are so we can kill them!

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

hahah how about NOPE

 

HawYee @lesbianfarmer

you cannot escape our love

 

we will find you green ninja

 

and we will love you


	2. Here come the Ninja!

single pringle @darknessuwu

hey @greenbincha? do the other ninja have twitter?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

um yes!?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

@fiya @wateryoudoing @cakeninja @masterofthekitchen @softlightninghtboi @windyboi

 

to be or not to be @yoda

omfg their names IM CRYING

 

consider the gay @windyboi

is this what betrayal feels like

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

bitch why would you expose us like this?!??

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

the people asked me

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

Actually, @darknessuwu asked him.

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

shhhHHHHhhhb dont bring the poor pringle into this

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

OI! DONT MAKE ME not even be mad bc ur totally right i am rlly poor

 

uwu @softlightningboi

lmao what a MOOD

 

let's get this @bread

wait a minute. are my eyes deceiving me???

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

idk are they?

 

HawYee @farmerlesbian

lmao what a SAVAGE

 

let's get this @bread

wow i just got roasted by the fire ninja and honestly?

 

i deserved it

  


* * *

 

  


Ninja News @NinjaNews

So apparently, the Ninja have Twitter! Who knows what they'll do with them?

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

be gay do crimes

 

uwu @softlightningboi

but we literally stop crime for a living???

 

consider the gay @windyboi

ok but consider:

 

be gay do crimes

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

he has a point i mean its in his display name

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

yes.

 

we may stop crimes but we aso

 

be gay do crimes

 

hewwow @imgay

omfg IM CRYING I LOVE THEM AsghSDAdgjk

 

Ninja News @NinjaNews

I know right??? And Blue is so pure too! AHHHA I love them!!

  


 

* * *

 

  


trains foreva @cakeninja

none of you have ever been turned into a ghost and it shows

 

hello @myhoney

um?? what do you mean??? are u a ghost rn??

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

not currently, no, but i was

 

whassup @rt

black what is being ghost like

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

@rt it fucking SUCKS like you cant eat bc ur a ghost and sometimes ur hand FUKN GOES THRO WHATEVR UR HOLDNG AND U CANT TOUCH WATER OR YOULL DIE and i hated it (1/?)

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

like i would be holding my scythe then it would just slip through my hands bc IM A FUCKING GHOST AND THAT HAPPENS and like possessing stuff is kind cool i guess? (2/?)

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

and going through walls isnt even that cool bc u walk into so much SHIT and like ur also immortal? so i would've only had white to talk to and like that wouldve SUCKED (3/4)

 

being a ghost SUCKS @cakeninja

so yea in conclusion: dont be a fucking ghost bitch keep ur soal curse free PLEASE

 

consider the gay @windyboi

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ guess ill just suffer then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

being a ghost SUCKS @cakeninja

actually ur no longer cursed so fuck you

 

don't question the @grapes

wow black went OFF


	3. Soft hair and SLIMY TEETH.

consider the gay @windyboi 

hi my teeth are SLIMY 

 

i have slimy teeth @windyboi

i got my braces off and now my teeth are super very much slimy (1/?)

 

i have slimy teeth @windyboi 

and like eating is so fucking weird??? like how do you people do this?? (2/?)

 

i have slimy teeth @windyboi 

literally this is the worst?? how do you live like this??? (3/?)

 

uwu @softlightningboi 

oh i known how you feel! yeah its legit the worst but it gets better! eventually that is 

 

i have slimy teeth @windyboi 

like my habits that involved having metal on my teeth cant be done?? and like i cant hook lifesavers to my teeth anymore?? (4/?)

 

i have slimy teeth @windyboi 

and honestly thats the worst part and um anyways braces = off SUCKS( 5/5)

 

don't question the @grapes 

i literally relate to this post so much omg

  
  


* * *

  
  


plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

hey whatdo yall use thesaurus.com for

20% Essays. 

13% Soundi ng Cool/Funny/Professional 

67% Writing Fanfiction.                       .

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

cool just what i thot

_ plz dont steal me @greenbincha  _

_ hey whatdo yall use thesaurus.com for _

_ 20% Essays.  _

_ 13% Soundi ng Cool/Funny/Professional  _

_67% Writing Fanfiction._                

  
  


uwu @softlightningboi 

lmao those 33% of people were lying to themselves 

 

YeeHaw @farmerlesbian 

ikr? like no one uses it to sound better who are those people 

 

HawYee @lesianfarmer

theyre the ones who society betrayed 

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

so me?

 

obi-wan @urmyonwyhowpe

how has society betrayed u? everyone loves u?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

still doubt that but like i have a secret identity soooooooo i cant tell you

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

hey! ò×ó stop doubting my love for you ur beautiful Ú#Ú

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

o-oh,,,,thank you! ○#○

 

let's get this @bread 

tag ur self are you #Ú or #○ aka are you the loving and supportive gay or are you the flustered and supported gay

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

hi @softlightningboi has the softest hair in the world and it feels like im petting a soft fluffy kitten and uh yea thanks for coming to my ted talk

 

lilo and @bitsh

what??? 

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

@bitsh blue has super soft hair 

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster 

he does?!??!?

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

um yes and its super soft and um i love it

 

i wish you have a terrible day for i am @ronin

thats gay kid

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

ok @ronin first of all: so are you, two: im bi how dare and three: when and why the fuck did you get a twitter???

 

i wish you have a terrible day for i am @ronin

a while ago and because i was blackmailed 

 

hey you @wateryoudoing 

it was dareth wasnt it

 

i wish you have a terrible day for i am @ronin

yeah it was dareth

 

uwu @softlightningboi 

ronin, thats gay!

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

wtf i thought u were asleep 

 

uwu @softlightningboi 

i was but then SOMEBODY left so i fell onto the couch, pillowless 

 

trains foreva @cakeninja 

wtf red we all kno the the first rule of cuddling with blue is to NOT MOVE YOU BROKE THE RULE 

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen 

I am disappointed in you, Red.

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

nuuuuu im sorry @softlightingboi im coming back to cuddle u plz forgive me

 

uwu @softlightningboi 

i forgive you uwu

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen 

I am no longer disappointed in you.

 

now we don this aperalle @gayyyy

wtf???? that was so pure????

 

don't question the @grapes 

wow we stan one (1) soft boi

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? double posting to project onto morro?
> 
> its more likely than you think


	4. 420 IM BLAZING IT

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

borg watch: 4:20am

me: 420 BLAZE IT 

_ [Attached is a blurred image of the Green Ninja, completely engulfed in flames with his eyebrows impossibly narrowed] _

 

latte @mattndlance_rsoft

w,,,,what?

w-

 

why

 

BLAZE IT @greenbincha

it was 420

 

and im the green ninja so,,,,

 

IM BLAZING ITSDYHBF6DSDXj

 

cursemass @kidgeodidgeo

wtf?? green are you ok??

 

itsa a me a @paarthurnaxakamario

green??? green?!??!?!? Green!?!?!?

 

GREEN!?!??!?!?!??!

 

ARE YOU OKAY??!?!?!? GREEN?!??!

 

BLAZE IT @greenbincha 

yea im fine lmao i just blazed it too hard

 

BLAZE IT @greenbincha 

hey does anyone know whos cat this is i almost landed on them

_ [Attached is an image of Green sitting on the railing of a fire escape with the cityscape behind him. On his shoulder is a gray tabby cat with green eyes and a dark green collar with a gold bell and and a small gold tag] _

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

oh my god thats cucumber!! i literally haven't seen her in a week!!! thats my fucking cat!!

 

BLAZE IT @greenbincha 

oh cool, that was easy. hey question why did you your cat cucumber?

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

bc she loves cucumbers 

 

BLAZE IT @greenbincha 

cool, now dm ur loca so i can return ur vine

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

that was very demanding but okay sure lol

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario

did,,,,did green really give you back ur cat 

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

apparently???

_ [Green is seen holding the same cat from before. He's leaning against male who was a head and half taller than him, with a messy black bed head, bloodshot blue eyes with purple bags under them, and wearing an off white hoodie with Nyan Cat on it] _

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

oh shit fyihbn

_ [The image is blurry, but Cucumber can be made out to be jumping out of Green's arms) _

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

ok were good now holy shit i thought she was trying to jump off the roof but no she just wanted inside 

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario 

this is literally the best thread i think ive ever see omfg

  
  


* * *

  
  


That One @LesbianAI

@greenbincha, why were you awake at 4:20 in the morning?

 

BLAZE IT @greenbincha 

well you see i wanted to patrol so i did

 

That One @LesbianAI

At 4 in the morning?

 

BLAZE IT @greenbincha 

yes

 

That One @LesbianAI 

Why is your display “BLAZE IT”?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

um idk what ur talking about 

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

oh hey whatdo you kno ive a thing i need to do so uh bye!

 

That One @LesbianAI 

Rest assured, I'll find out one day Twitter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


OW @softlightningboi

so i think i just broke my nose

 

justin @Chewbacca010705

what happened???

 

OW @softlightningboi 

my dumbass s/o YEETED a dodgeball at me and now im in Pain

 

gaYdric @FatMySlap

wtf why would your s/o do that. 

 

d

 

do 

 

do i need to kill them?

 

OW @softlightningboi 

what? no! im being cuddled very much so dont you dare take this away from me

 

gaYdric @FatMySlap

yes mr. Lightning Blue Ninja Sir

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


heeeey brother @fuuuckuubiiiitch

alright team, who do we blues “dumbass s/o” who yeeted a dodgeball at him is

 

who are you? @fiddlestickspandunk

well, i dont think itd be green or gray or silver, so its one of the boysTM

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario 

true! and personally i dont think itd be white cuz hes a fucking NINDROID and might like. kill him

 

number one hit @fearleader 

by that logic then it cant be black, bc he has super strength therefore it must be red

 

don't question the @grapes 

@fiya do you have an s/o?

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

yes and hnnnnnnnng i love

 

number one hit @fearleader

@fiya plz tell us who the great fire ninja is in love with

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

i cant tell you bc secret identities n shit bUT @masterofthekitchen just funcking fell over literally a second ago bc @softlightningboi just sneezed like a kitten

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen 

How dare you expose me like this.

 

lets get this @bread 

wait WHAT

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

i mean in his defense it was completely silent before he sneezed so

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

but then again if it was a fucking cute sneeze and were all so fucking gay and tbh if me and @cakeninja werent sitting down wed probs fall over too

 

trains foreva @cakeninja 

dont you dare drag me into this

 

who are you? @fiddlestickspadunk

wait wait ignoring that shit fest @softlightningboi didnt you break ur nose? why you sneezin?

 

uwu @softlightningboi 

no, it just hurt a lot, i thankfully didn't break it but even then i dont think id be able to control my sneeze?

 

Apsro @00FU 

true but still WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK


	5. Conspiracy therios and Soft(TM) Blue

better when im @danceingorlsandbois

hey um @darknessuwu can we talk about how green green returned ur cat?? what is he like in person??

 

let's get this @bread

yea! comon do a rant about em blease u lucky motherfucker

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

hes,,,hes smol. and hes like so nice?? like literally hes a certified dumbass and S A V A G E but hes still nice??? and also,,,smol (1/?)

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

like he didn't leave right away??? he just sorta chilled?? and like we talked for a while?? and lik i know i said it before bUT HES SO SMOL (2/?)

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

and he literally t-posed at one point?? and yea greens a certified dumbass, S A V A G E and SMOL (3/3)

 

don't question the @grapes

you are SO LUCKY oh my god you motherfucker and like ur righ,,,he is smol

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

I KNOW

 

* * *

 

 

don't question the @grapes

@bread hey so you know how mark zuckerberg is a robot

 

let's get this @bread

no

 

don't question the @grapes

and how white is a robot?

 

let's get this @bread

ye

 

don't question the @grapes

mark zuckerberg is the ice ninja

 

let's get this @bread

oh my god kaleb no-

 

don't question the @grapes

they have the same body shape AND BUTT and everything tyler it has to be true

 

let's get this @bread

oh my fucking god kaleb go to sleep

 

imma BAD BITCH @luhlloydgarmydon

no hes right

 

don't question the @grapes

YES! thank you! thats my fucking chemistry partner guy!!

 

let's get this @bread

oh my god lloyd no dont encourage him-

 

don't question the @grapes

ALSO: white said in an interview that he THOUGHT he was human, and remember when zucc said, “i was human”?

 

let's get this @bread

kaleb STOP and fucking GO TO SLEEP

 

don't question the @grapes

no, i refuse. like seriously how can you not see it, they are THE SAME PERSON

 

let's get this @bread

im done. im DONE. im so done. badfuckingbye, bitch

 

don't question the @grapes

you know its true!

 

* * *

 

 

i hope you have a terrible day for i am @ronin

hi

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

hello, bitch

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

you mean, “hello, gay”

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

shit, u rite

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

hello, gay

 

gay @ronin

hello sugar

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

ugh, hi

 

gay @ronin

hi

 

consider the gay @windyboi

oh my god youve literally said hi like 50 times just STOP

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

i agree, nta shut the fuck up

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

r00d

 

consider the gay @windyboi

wait a minute fuck

 

uwu @softlightningboi

????

 

gay @ronin

what

 

consider the gay @windyboi

if ronins display is gay then that means im considering him and we cant have that

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

lmaooooo

 

gay @ronin

seriously, kid?

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

there, now were good

 

gay @ronin

wow,  i am so offended

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

as you should be

 

gay @ronin

bitch

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

yes

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

oh my god sis no-

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

sis YEE

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

hey callout post for @softlightningboi stop ghosting

 

Ò×Ó @softlightningboi

zach, s t o p

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

hey blue?

 

Ò×Ó @softlightningboi

yea?

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

ur cute

 

owo @softlightningboi

,,,o,,o-oh,,,űwú

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

why is it two lines

 

űwú @softlightningboi

oh because my right eyebrow is split! see?

 (űwú)

    _|_

  / ♡ \

    / \

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

OH MY GOD BABE THIS UNFAIR WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE I LITERALLY CANT BREATHE

 

űwú @softlightningboi

nu! blease breath! iov u and u dont breath ull die! b,,blease dont die!

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

AAHHHHHHHAHHAGAGGDERG

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bab is,,,smol


	6. "At least there won't be shipping wars about them?"

“LLOYD!”

 

Lloyd blinked as he heard his name being called, and turned around to see his long time friend (and chemistry partner) Kaleb pushing through the crowd of people at the very end of the hall, waving his hands violently. He wished he could tell him how to move through the crowd better, but he had a secret identity to keep.

 

“Something's got him worked up,” Tyler murmured in his ear. Lloyd snorted quietly

 

“Yeah, no shit. Why do you like him anyway?”  Tyler glared at him.

 

“Shut it,” he hissed.

 

A loud bang caused Lloyd to jump (and almost kick back whip around and spin). “Hey losers. Why's Sanders doing a shitty Usain Bolt impression over there?” 

 

Sofia giggled. “I think he wants to talk to Lloyd,” she said softly.

 

Trinity nodded at her. “Makes sense.”

 

“You know wha-at doesn't make sense?” Alex piped up, “Why he hasn't gotten here yet.”

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Kaleb skidded to a stop in front of the group, panting.

 

“What is it, Kaleb,” Trinity asked, clearly already done with the conversation

 

“The Red-and the, the, the Blue- ninja, ninjas, ninjoians, they're fucking-”

 

“Woah, woah, slow down man. Take your time,” Lloyd said, eyeing his friend in concern. _What did Kai and Jay do now?_ “What's up?” he asked cautiously, because anything involving those two was bound to be a disaster-

 

“THE RED AND BLUE NINJA ARE, fucking, DATING!”

 

-and Lloyd blinked because holy shit he had _not been expecting that._

 

“What!?” Tyler yelped from behind Lloyd.

 

“Yeah, what do you mean they-they're dating?” _Honestly I'm not surprised but_ how?

 

“Red called Blue babe.” _What the fuck-_

 

In a rare moment of emotion, Trinity exclaimed, “What?!”

 

Kaleb nodded. “Yeah, he called him babe on Twitter.” _What how they had one job oh my fucking god they're idiots i swear-_

 

“In what context?” Sofia asked quietly (everything she did was quite and soft, Kai and Cole would have a field day with her).

 

“Well, they were having a really weird conversation with this Ronin guy, not too sure what his deal is, and Silvers calls Blue out for ghosting, and so he changes his display to one of those faces, you know the ones, and Red, fucking, calls him _cute,_ and then like Blue made an uwu face with a notched eyebrow because _he_ has one, and to prove his point he made a little person with a heart and Red fucking _lost it_ and called him babe, and said he couldn't breath, and then Blue was sad because if didn't breath he would die and he didn't want him to die so Red just keyboard smashed and-”

 

Trinity smacked him on the shoulder. “Dude, breathe.” Kaleb inhaled for a good five seconds before letting out a huge sigh.

 

“Right, sorry, my bad.” Silence. _Honestly I'm not all that surprised, Kai is loud in his affection and Jay is just too cute to be true, but still how could they do that why-_

 

Sofia cleared her throat awkwardly. “Well, at least they're won't be shipping wars with them anymore?”

 

“Actually,” Alex began, “there still is the possibility that they are in a polygamous relationship together with one or more of the Ninja, s-so they're is, a-actually  a uh, reason, to, for the people, to um, have shipping wars.”

 

“He has point,” Tyler conceded.

 

“My money is that Red, Blue, Black and White are all gay and in love.”

 

Sofia gave him look, “Lloyd, don't be silly,” she chided softly.

 

“I'm not being silly! Look, a hundred dollars says I'm right.”

 

Trinity raised an eyebroe. “200 if you can guess Silver, Gray, and Green.”

 

Lloyd smirked. Oh boy, he was about to be rich indeed. “Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it like three when im posting this help-


	7. The Bab Needs A Hug (And He Gets One)

[And we all still die: fireson, cakeson, cookson, anxiousfeetus, greenfeetus, waterfeetus, ninjauncle, garmadad, scholarmom, teagrandma, roguedad, dojodad, techyuncle, singerdad, aidottir, ghostfeetus, noodledottir, firedad, and watermom]

 

greenfeetus: hey kai

 

greenfeetus: im here to call u out in front of the fam

 

anxiousfeetus: oh no

 

waterfeetus: what did my idiotic bro do this time

 

fireson: lloyd blease

 

greenfeetus: this boi called jay babe on twitter

 

noodledottir: i saw that

 

ghostfeetus: what thr fuck richard 

 

cakeson: he fuckin wat

 

cookson: Oh dear

 

teagrandma: are you all really that surprised?

 

fireson: look im SORRY

 

cakeson: i dont think you are

 

roguedad: why are you kids up.it 2am

 

teagrandma: says the person who is also up at 2am

 

roguedad: shut up, mistake

 

teagrandma: excuse me w h a t

 

roguedad: *mistaké i meant mistaké im tired ok dont kill me

 

teagrandma: hmmm fine

 

greenfeetus: KAI CALLED JAY BABE ON TWITTER

 

roguedad: I Am Suddenly Wide Awake

 

rougedad: kid why

 

fireson: it was an accident 

 

roguedad: im not mad

 

fireson: yay?

 

roguedad: but i am disappointed 

 

fireson: oh

 

cookson: Yes, that wasn't a smart move.

 

cookson: However, I believe that it truly was an accident. From now on we'll just have to be more careful in our interactions.

 

fireson: ok

 

ghostfeetus: yea, ye done fucked up bc now ya cant kead the po et lp on

 

waterfeetus: morro i think you need to go to bed

 

roguedad: i think I need to go to bed

 

waterfeetus: then go to bed noones stopping u

 

ghostfeetus: lmao yeah i propbsaly cfu o slleeop

 

waterfeetus: morro do i need to go over there

 

ghostfeetus: nahhhh im.d fh inr nua

 

waterfeetus: im going over there

 

cakeson: kai why did you call jay babe, now we cant lead the people on. we had a plan. you ruined it. how dare you

 

fireson: im sorry cole

 

fireson: it was an accident 

 

cakeson: oh im sure it was 

 

cakeson: im still pissed at you

 

anxiousfeetus: im mean, one of us was bound to slip up sometime soon

 

greenfeetus: he has a point cole

 

cakeninja: yeah, i know

 

cakeninja: but how will we fuck with the people?

 

anxiousfeetus: you or zane could slip up nd imply ur dating and then like one of of could “cheat” on our partner and then when we were done with that we can finally say were all dating and had been fucking with them

 

cakeson: wow jay thats surprisingly sadistic of you

 

cookson: That's a good idea, Love

 

anxiousfeetus: űwú

 

greenfeetus: blehg

 

cakeson: jay i love u, bitch

 

cakeson: i aint ever gonna stop loving u, bitch

 

anxiousfeetus: ŰWÚ

 

cookson: Are we all in agreement with the direction we want to take our, “Operation: Fuck With The Tabloids” plan?

 

cakeninja: ye

 

anxiousfeetus: yup!

 

cookson: then that is what we shall do

  
  


* * *

  
  


plz hug me @greenbincha 

fucking “never gonna give you up” by rick astley is playing on the radio, its 2am and im SOBBING someone help me

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

green are you ok???

 

plz hug me @greenbincha 

no i need a hug 

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

get over here and ill hug you

 

plz hug me @greenbinvha

alright omw

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

wow im surprised why am i surprised i literally asked you to come over

 

plz hug me @greenbincha

it could be bc im the green ninja a d apparently thats a thing??

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

alright, makes sense 

 

plz hug me @greenbincha 

hey were do u live again

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

check ur dms

 

plz hug me @greenbincha 

right, omw again! but this time, with directions 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, it currently is 2am for me, so if theres a mistaké thats probs why
> 
> also, im (hopefully, ive never been reliable with these things) gonna post a oneshot about lloyd returning single pringles cat (and then the hugTM after it) soon, and then later a real life follow up (through?) thing (or two) about the group chat convo bc my brain Wont Shut Up, so look out for those if ur interested


	8. Square up Bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is a steaming mess but whsts new

trains foreva @cakeninja

alright @fiya @softlightningboi square up, which one of you has my hoodie

 

hello @mybaby

wtf???? why would they have ur hoodie???

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

well i know it wasnt @masterofthekitchen cuz hes too tol so has to be one of them

 

hello @mybaby

thats??? really cute??

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

@fiya has your hoodie.

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

why would you expose me like this??? i thought you loved me??

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

Did I?

 

űwú @softlightningboi

ooh!! get fucking recked mate

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

babe i thought you loved me?!??

 

űwú @softlightningboi

i do. its just you got recked pretty hard

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

this is bitrayal

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

w,,,was that a bi pun

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

m,,mayhaps

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

You guys are a mess. How about you come over and we'll watch a movie together, like we said we'd do like a month ago.

 

űwú @softlightningboi

i feel like that was a little passive aggressive but ok!!

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

sweet

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

only because i know cake will be there

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

Excellent! Now @greenbincha @wateryoudoing get over here you aren't being excluded.

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

omw mom

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i mean fuck um i meant zane

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i mean what

 

hey you @wateryoudoing

hey you wanna maybe. stop?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

yep imma just go bye twitter

  


* * *

 

  


Apsro @00FU

hi can we talk about how whites name is zane

 

Ninja News @NinjaNews

Yes, we can talk about it!

 

don't question the @grapes

i fee like my life has been shattered. he isnt zuckerberg. this is so sad zane play Despacito

 

Zane @masterofthekitchen

[Playing Despacito](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

 

let's get this @bread

POH MY FUCKING GOD

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

OH MY GOD BABE IM SO PROUD YOU DID THE THING

 

Zane @masterofthekitchen

I did.

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

ARE YOU PROUD OF URSELF BE PROUD

 

Zane @masterofthekitchen

I'm very proud.

 

don't question the @grapes

i just got fucki g rickrolled by the ice ninja what has my life become

  


* * *

 

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

hey you know whats wild? having actually healthy relationships to help you recover from your blatantly abusive past like now on most days i can truly say its been a great day today and i cant wait for tomorrow

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

hey red,, listen

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

y,,,yeah?

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

i love YOU, bitch. i aint ever gonna stop loving YOU, BITCH

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

o,,oh,,,,úwű

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

Yes. Your feelings are valid and we appreciate you, you lovely human being.

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

are you,,,sure?

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

YES IM AM VERY SURE NOW LET US LOVE YOU

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

Positive.

 

űwú @softlightningboi

so are we not doing what we said we were or

 

Hello! @masterofthekitchen

No, Red's feelings are more important.

 

űwú @softlightningboi

alrighty then so are we gonna like. say whats up or nah

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

nah

 

űwú @softlightningboi

works for me

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario

what the fuck. what is. what. w h a t. W H A T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you! the returning Cucumber thing is up! go read it


	9. TRANS RIGHTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy trans visibilty day!!

□listen-iam-a-grape

alright guys lets buckle down we gotta figure what the FUCK is going on with these ninja

who is dating who

* * *

□i-am-bread-but-im-not-her

let's start with what we know which is: Red and Blue are (presumably) dating, as Red called Blue “Babe” and said that he was cute.

* * *

□letsgotomactfarts

true and!.he said it _twice._ ALSO when zane fuvking rickrolled us black called him babe so they must be together

* * *

□listen-iam-a-grape

you are correct! but also, do you remember when Red made That Tweet and they rushed to comfort them? and when blue mentioned “not doing what we were going to do”????

* * *

□hi-im-yknownya

ok but have you guys considered: **_P_ ** **_O_ ** **_L_ ** **_Y_ ** **_N_ ** **_I_ ** **_N_ ** **_J_ ** **_A_ **

* * *

□immapurpledragonmomalook

yall are disgusting, _clearly_ they all just have a very close relationship or _at least_ oy plasma and glachiar are true; no way that theyd be poly

* * *

□youcannotstopmeeeeeeee

actually they could be so fuck off

* * *

□immabadluhlloyd

yeah bitch back the fuck off

* * *

□hiimjared1900

ok but for glacier who tops

* * *

□i-im-bread-but-im-not-her

theyre both heavy switchs.

duh

* * *

□hi-im-yknownys

annnnnnnnd im officially done with this conversation!

 

 

* * *

 

 

TRANS RIGHTS @greenbincha

hey guys!!! TRANS RIGHTS EVERYONE IM BEING LOUDER FOR THE THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK OKAY GIVE BLUE RIGHTS

 

TRANS RIGHTS @fiya

EVERYONE HAPPY TRANS VISIBILITY DAY AND SHOUTOUT TO ALL OUR TRANS PEEPS!!!!!!!

 

TRANS RIGHTS @wateryoudoing

TELL UR TRANS FRIEND THAT U LOV AND APRATIOATE THEM!!!

 

TRANS RIGHTS @ windyboi

@softlightningboi I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU

 

TRANS RIGHTS ŰWÚ @softlightningboi

TY!!!! ŰWÚ

 

TRANS RIGHTS @greenbincha

I LOV TRANS PEEPS AND I RESPECT THEM TOO!

 

TRANS RIGHTS @ambermaster

YES VERY IMPORTANT RESPECT trans peeps like you would any other person

 

TRANS RIGHTS @LesbianAI

Yes, treat everyone with respect. Honestly, It disgusts me that the human race cannot recognize the error of their ways.

 

TRANS RIGHTS @ronin

i may normally be a fucking ashole and a complete bitch but like DO YOU PEOPLE NOT REMEMBER WHEN YOU SAID “OH I DONT CARE WHAT GENDER IT IS” WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT

 

TRANS RIGHTS @CryrusBorg

What people simply cannot understand is that having a dick or a vagina doesn't mean you're a man or a woman.

 

TRANS RIGHTS @scholarmom

i wish i had something inspirational to say, however i feel a simple RESPECT TRANS PEOPLE YOU DICKHEADED BIGOTED ASSHOLES will suffice

 

TRANS RIGHTS @TheBrownNinja

Yes!!!! Respect trans people!

 

TRANS RIGHTS @cakeninja

YES!!! VERY IMPORTANT RESPECT PEOPLE YOU HARD BOILED TURTLE SNATCHER

 

TRANS RIGHTS @fiya

yea!!! fuvcking be respectful you bitchs!!

 

TRANS RIGHTS @wateryoudoing

respect trans trans peeps!!! respect normal peeps! RESPECT EVERYONE OKAY I WILL FIGHT U TRANS PEEPS ARE PEEPS TOO

 

TRANS RIGHTS @greenbincha

alright good job team, maybe a little (a lotle) over the top and completely useless and didnt really help much if at all bUT RESPECT TRANSGENDERS U BITCH

 

* * *

 

 

Ninja News @NinjaNews

Okay,let's recap the past week: The Ninja are a bunch of meme loving gay fucks, Plasma and Glacier are cannon, Blue is (?) trans, and all the Ninja need you to respect trans peeps.

 

Ninja News @NinjaNews

What a fucking wild week.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow i couldbe had them do something other than screech about what we should preach but like what did expect from these nerds?


	10. Red writes fanfiction?!??!??!

□thatonefireninja  
  
Me, when I'm trying to write a scene where a character notices something about their love interest’s eyes for a thing I needed to post three months ago: Suddenly, as he laughed he noticed that his eyes had some little bits of silver and it was pretty pretty, and he liked it cause it was pretty.   
  
  
  
Me, in the middle of a fucking math test that's 80% of my grade: And as Shiro threw his head back and laughed (a bright, lovely sound that he would cherish forever), he noticed that deep within his onyx eyes, there were small specks of silver, shining stars reflecting the moonlight in an endless void, sparkling brightly in tune with the joy of the rest of the Paladins around them and the love he surely felt in his heart.                      

* * *

□listen-i-am-a-grape  
  
this is the most relatable post ive ever seen wtf           

* * *

□i-am-bread-but-im-not-her  
  
okay but why is that second bit voltron fanfiction??? like??? red??? what do you mean????            

* * *

□asoftblueboi  
  
it appears my dumbass s/o has outed himself as a fanfiction writer and now i once more question why im dating him    

* * *

□uncursedmorro  
  
ah yes, the question we have all been wondering

* * *

  
□listen-iam-a-grape   
  
literally this post makes me so happy  bc they are MEMES AND I AM LIVING FOR THIS

  


 

* * *

 

  


plz dont ship me @greenbincha

hi i just need to make lil psa for all you shippers out there (1/?)

 

plz dont ship me @greenbincha

DONT FUCKING SHIP ME WITH THE OTHER NINJA (2/?)

 

plz dont ship me @greenbincha

LIKE LITERALLY IM BUT A CHILD SO BLEASE STOP WRITING PORN WITH ME IN IT (3/?)

 

plz dont ship me @greenbincha

LIKE SERIOUSLY NOT TO BE GAY BUT IM STILL LEGALLY A MINNOR (4/?)

 

PLZ DONT SHIP ME @greenbincha

REALLY ITS NOT THAT HARD LIKE NONE OF US CAN EVEN DRINK (5/?)

 

PLZ DONT SHIP ME @greenbincha

FUCKING DONT SHIP ME WITH THE OTHER NINJA PLEASE (6/?)

 

PLZ DONT SHIP ME @greenbincha

YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THE OTHERS (EXCEPT GRAY/RED THEYRE SIBLINGS FOR FUCKS SAKE) BUT PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GAY LEAVE ME OUT OF IT (7/7)

  


 

* * *

 

  


Ninja News @NinjaNews

So apparently Green is still legally a minor, and the others can't drink? That means that the Ninja, excluding Green, are somewhere between 18 and 20. That's insane!

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

the internet is insane  


freakin @mistystar_og

you say that like we dont know that you FEETUS IM FUCKING OLDER THAN YOU

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

no i mean like the internet. like the physical internet

 

űwú @softlightningboi

ifk if if id call the didgaverse or however you spell it the internet but yeah it was pretty wild lmao

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario

u guys say that like uve been in the internet

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

@paarthurnaxakamario we have

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario

hahahaha what

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

yeah, when the overlord was a virus in borgs systems, the only way to stop him digitally was to send the ogs into what was, essentially, the internet

 

tomato @tomato

man i think we sometimes we forget how insane your lives are like i want to go in the essentially internet but i dont wanna fight the embodiment of evil yknow

 

űwú @softlightningboi

well, if you were us that would have been the second time fighting him

 

tomato @tomato

yep exactly why i do NOT want to be a ninja

  


* * *

 

  


reEEEEE @windyboi

hi i am sad

 

killer bbean @tay1plays

oh no, why are you sad?

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

i am not valid.

 

beans @masthemaster

you are very valid, my son

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

your not my dad, ugly ass noodle head

 

beans @masthemaster

you know what i deserved that

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

but to be serious, i am not valid. i am, an invalid.

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

were all invalid in the eyes of the overlord

 

űwú @softlightningboi

*jesus*

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

*were all invalid in the eyes of jesus *

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

stop, and get some help

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

yea, @softlightingboi @greenbincha you guys need therapy

 

űwú @softlightningboi

yea lmao i really do

 

plz give me therapy @greenbincha

bitch ive needed therapy

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

oh yeah true

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i actually wrote that fitst bit with kai as i was taking a math test that was 80% of my grade so yeah im basically projecting but whats new
> 
> [also i may or may not write a drable bout kai yeeting the dodgeball at poor jays face]
> 
> [also an angst piece for kai is gonna be out soon]


	11. Green and his bunnies.

Lloyd sighed. Study hall was boring. Mind numbingly so. And his only escape was his phone, but what the hell would he do?

 

Suddenly, it hit him.

 

Fishing through his hoodie pocket, he pulled out his phone and opened Twitter. His fingers hovered over the keys, before he decided what he was going to type.

* * *

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

feelin bored, might ramble some random thots

* * *

Almost instantly, he was flooded with responses, all demanding that he tell them his ‘thots’. Feeling that he should give a warning, he typed out:

* * *

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

a quick warning, if you are easily disturbed or have no interest in what goes on inside my head, leave now

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

great question, what /does/ go on inside your head? (have you ever looked at someone and wondered, what is going on inside their head?)

* * *

Lloyd smiled at that.

* * *

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

alright well dont say i didnt warn you

*clears throat* ahem:

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

the way david attenborough says glaciers is so weird it sounds like hes saying gracias and its like “ah yes the polar thank yous”

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

also casualties is a weird word

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

like theres nothing casual about them

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

“there were hundreds of casual tees caused by the great devourer” “what do you mean there were hundreds of casual tees? what do tee shirts have to do with anything?”

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

id accept it if it were like intensities or smthn which reminds me whats with the “ties”? what purpose do they serve?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

or like intenseinfinazees bc like there dead yknow, so intense bc its not casual, and infinazees bc infinite zs = infinite sleep = death

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

and like why would you think corgis are aliens bc of their short feet? corgis are adorable how could they hate them [im lookin at u, u kno who u are]

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

and snakes??? are both danger noodles and nope ropes to me bc like their cute but like GET YOUR FUCKING SNAKE BITCH, IT DEFINITELY BITES

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

and if were on the topic of animals, bunnies are fucking ADORABLE and i would Die For Them

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

sounds like you really love bunnies

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i do!

 

HawYee @farmerlesbian

we stan a bunny stan

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i also actually have a bunny! three bunnies actually!!!

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

ones named alice bc of alice in wonderland, shes all white and shes an absolute sweetheart and i love her to bits

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

the other ones name is coran, and i named him coran bc he looks just like coran, like he has the hair and the mustache which are orange on his head but everything else is white

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

the third, and final bunny i actually got on my birthday a few weeks ago! her name is dapple and shes pretty fucking cute

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

coran is also a huge fucking dork and literally like hell trip and then just fuckin ice skate across the floor until he hits the wall, and i literally have like 7 videos of him doing it

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

alice loves to cuddle people and like nibble on carrots and sleep all day

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

dapple likes to chill on my shoulder, well actually they all do but mostly dapple but she prefers my head, so ill just be walking around with bunnies on my shoulder as i go about my day, usually with dapple on my head and coran and alice on each shoulder

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

its a miracle that i can get stuff done like that, honestly

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

on an unrelated note i almost killed my math teacher today

 

single pringle @darknessuwu

you fucking WHAT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lloyd totally has bunnies that is cannon fight me-
> 
> all of lloyds thoughts were thought of this week, so ive been slowly complying this chapter over time. also! because this silly fic has sparked a suprising amount of plot (seriously, i know how this fic ends, what the sequel will be like, and wbat the sequels sequel will be like and everything in between)
> 
> what do you think i should call this au????
> 
> i mean the series has a name but i cant just be like "so i was thinking that at some point in my So What You Say, Let's Get Carried away (Day After Day After Day After Day) series i have i maybe could-"


	12. Super Buddies

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

alright guys were (the ninja +2) about to watch super buddies bc of 1. the nostalgia and 2. some of us havent seen it and those movie were my CHILDHOOD so were gonna be live tweeting our thoughts

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

and yes before you ask i know this isnt the first one but shhh

  


* * *

   


trains foreva @cakeninja

dope intro music

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

why are there balloons?

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

those ponies look dead inside

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

ayyy its that one dog

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

“bartleby ” his name is fucking bartleby ohmygod

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

oh its his birthday that makes sense

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

that dog is a MOOD

 

reEEEEE

who the fuck is inspiron

 

űwú @softlightningboi

congratulations on getting all the rings bartleby, its every collectors dream (coughcough not)

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

is he storyboarding himself

 

That one @LesbianAI

Well that took a dark turn. Oh, never mind.

 

űwú @softlightningboi

id read that comic

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

is the dogs name really budderball how did i not remember this

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

those aliens are,,,interesting

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

dude thats literally the farm you are currently on are you blind

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i forgot about the “dawg” dog

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

the amazing grandpa man

 

Zane @masterofthekitchen

He probably has a concussion.

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

oh my god this movie is ridiculous

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

those dogs are cute

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

what is this dogs name i gotta kno

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

hi um no one talks like that

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

this cow i swear

 

űwú @softlightningboi

why does he sound like paarthurnax?

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

was that a pun

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

oh yeah i forgot about buddah the dog

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

why are there so many PUNS

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

okay but how did they do the thing with the rings and the dogs

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

“birthday cake buggal”

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

i love how this comic is real

 

űwú @softlightningboi

i am terrified of these aliens

 

Zane @masterofthekitchen

I’m pretty sure he would have been detected.

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i prefer megisis as a dog tbh

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

how does this kid not get in trouble for vigilantism

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

jack looks like clint barton but younger

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

rip the fridge door

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

hey hot n spicy is my thing

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

did he just turn invisible

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

Monk-E

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

is this guy a serpentine

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

“e-arrth”

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

i want to be able to levitate a hotdog into my mouth

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

b-dawg is best dog

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

this movie is ridiculous but i love it

 

That one @LesbianAI

Yes just knock the tree over, instead of like stretching yourself up so she can climb down on you.

 

űwú @softlightningboi

oh no not the candy store!

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

who the fuck are they i know them from somewhere

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

i would need to get out of there too

 

That one @LesbianAI

Why would you leave him handcuffed?

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

so many puns,,,

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

an accurate reaction for once

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

that car CANNOT be road legal

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

that news lady looks SO done and SO dead inside

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

i love how instead of freaking out over the fact that theres a ufo on the farm, they immediately run to inspect it

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

yes arrest him for the illegal turning of the sheriff into a pig

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

that dog is majestic

 

Hot ‘n Spicy

epic training montage

 

űwú @softlightningboi

nuuuuuu not grampa man!!

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

fucking aliens, changing meteors courses

 

űwú @softlightningboi

captain canine nuuuuu

 

That one @LesbianAI

I feel like if he turned back into his original form hed have a much easier time fighting them.

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

oh yeah bc they have the toy rings

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

how did grampa man do that

 

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya

WHY does he look like clint barton i need to know

 

űwú @softlightningboi

nuuuu not megasis

 

reEEEEE @windyboi

HA i was RIGHT

 

űwú @softlightningboi

yay hes alive!

 

trains foreva @cakeninja

gasp! its the princess!

 

That one @LesbianAI

She looks fake.

 

That one @LesbianAI

Oh she looks fake because she's real.

 

noodle skadoodle @ambermaster

wait why do they have the rings in that shot

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

this was an hour and 20 minutes of my life i will never get back and i regret it deeply

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

hey @wateryoudoing stop insulting my childhood u bitch

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

what you gonna do about, huh?

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

ill fucking kill you, thats what ill do

 

bitch @wateryoudoing

oh yeah? id like to see you try

 

Zane @masterofthekitchen

You two are literally 5 feet away from each other.

 

Zane @masterofthekitchen

Why are you being so stupid.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im embarrassed to post this bUT they were my childhood growing up so i had too okay
> 
> (p.s the next chapter is um. ,,,,angsty )


	13. Verification

Hot ‘n Spicy @fiya 

what does spontaneous combustion feel like

 

űwú @softlightningboi 

weird

 

Hot 'n Spicy @fiya 

wh-

b,,   ,, babe when have you spontaneously combusted 

 

űwú @softlightningboi 

when i teleport 

 

Hot 'n Spicy @fiya 

im pretty sure thats /not/ how that works 

 

űwú @softlightningboi 

you don't know that

 

bitch @wateryoudoing 

neither do you, popsockect

 

űwú @softlightningboi 

i feel slightly insulted but THAT WAS SUCH A CUTE NICKNAME 

 

bitch @wateryoudoing 

oh g o d oh n o what have i /D O N E/

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

gods work

 

bitch @wateryoudoing 

shut up, green

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha 

i shall

 

* * *

 

 

plz dont steal me @greenbincha

you know what i just realized. we (the ninja) have an official account which we never use thats verified. but. we arent

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario 

wait a minute i just realized, we've been blinding assuming you guys are  in fact the ninja, when you could not be

 

plz verfiy me @greenbincha

yeah we very well couldn't but we are. observe:

_[It's gif selfie of Green standing in the kitchen with his gi on throwing a flaming peace sign, a spoon crackling with electricity balanced on his head]_

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario 

of all of the things you could have done- why do you have a spoon on your head?

 

plz verfiy me @greenbincha 

bc

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

is that *squints* is the spoon rusty?

 

plz verfiy me @greenbincha 

yes. my old best friend dug it up for me when i was like. 4 or somthin

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

wild

 

plz verfiy me @greenbincha 

ikr???

 

* * *

 

 

HOLY SHIIIIT (✔) @greenbincha

BITCH IM ACTUALLY VERIFIED WHAT THE F U C K

 

úwű (✔) @softlightningboi 

*softly, with feeling* h-hey, ,,,

 

Hot 'n Spicy (✔) @fiya

hot damn, man

 

reEEEEE (✔) @windyboi

Is This What Happiness Feels Like

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

HA take that you doubtful dumbasses

 

itsa me a @paarthurnaxakamario 

im,,,, how could i ever have doubt 

 

dont question the @grapes 

okay but silvers response is a Mood

 

reEEEEEE (✔) @windyboi

that would imply i have emotions tho :/

 

lets get this @bread 

true

 

HOLY SHIIIIT (✔) @greenbincha

im S H O O K like wtf???? what is this emotion im experiencing??? jz7atagg w h y

 

HawYee @farmerlesbian 

bc we love you

 

HOLY SHIIIIT (✔) @greenbincha 

ah true

 

hello @myragtinegal 

*le gasp* he admits it!!!

 

HOLY SHIIIIT (✔) @greenbincha 

oh fuck no wait-

 

hello @mybaby 

YAAAAAAAS

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

the prophesied day has come

 

HOLY SHIIIIT (✔) @greenbincha 

i have made a mistake 

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

let me love you

 

HOLY SHIIIIT (✔) @GREENBINCHA 

ok

 

single pringle @darknessuwu 

wait wHAT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns awkwardly*
> 
> heeeeeeey, strangers of the interwebs. nice to see that ur still here. um.  
> not gonna give an explanation for the sudden hiatus other then i got wacked in the face with a big sack of No Motivation
> 
> ive been getting back into the grove if things tho!!! i made myself an update schedule, which, if i manage to actually follow it and not fail immediately means that from now updates _should,_ in theory, be every sunday!
> 
> angst should be coming next chapter, for all those who were excited by it 
> 
> and thank you guys for sticking with this fic! ^-^ it means a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know, man.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [secret identities and twitter dont mix chief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554983) by [Frog_that_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes)




End file.
